Forever Gone
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she loves seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her finally gets his chance to meet his mother./ Being Redone
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she loves seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her finally gets his chance to meet his mother._**

_Pairing: Zarkon x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
I decided to redo this one.  
Flashbacks/Past are written in bulk _italics_.  
Will lack canonicity.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She felt sore and heavy. So very, very heavy.

Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy bun as she settled down onto the bed once again, breathing a tired sigh as a cream-colored feline leaped up beside her. Kagome turned blue eyes to Kirara and smiled as she began to fluff the covers of the bed before she finally settled down next to her legs. Her tails thumped in a steady rhythm, purring contently when Kagome started to slowly comb her fingers through her soft fur.

"You don't have to stay by me all the time," Kagome mumbled quietly to the cat, and Kirara perked her head up to stare at her. A second later she looked away and arched her back more so Kagome would keep petting the same spot. Kagome smiled softly and let her nails scratch between her shoulder blades. Kirara stretched out in response, mewing faintly in satisfaction.

It was quiet in the spacious room, and she was able to sort through her thoughts as she sat there. Her expression clouded some as she glanced at her lap. Red eyes burned in her mind and she winced at the dull pain that shot through her mind and chest. Kirara glanced at her in worry, but Kagome waved her hand to soothe her again.

_The dying field she stood in was a lament to a furious battle waged. Fallen bodies marred the grassy plains as if they had been plants sprouting, weapons and armor torn and broken into worthless fragments._

_She couldn't remember how or when she had ended up on her own there, but she was. Her friends and allies had all fallen like the countless demons all around her. She couldn't tell who was where, but she was thankful for it. She didn't want to think about seeing her friends laying lifeless, not when the enemy was still very much alive._

_Kirara stood at her side, deep cuts dug into her sides and legs as she stood trembling at her side. It seemed like she'd keel over any minute, and, despite the obvious pain she was in, she refused to back down and leave her fighting on her own. Kirara stood protectively next to her, practically curled around her as crimson eyes finally came back to her._

_The spider demon stared her down, a content smirk on his face as if he was already counting his victory. In his mind, he had already won, taking down the stronger foes and leaving her alone on her own for the final one._

_Still, Naraku smiled and held a hand out towards her, his smirk turning into a smile that made her feel sick to her stomach._

"_Why fight anymore?" he asked, his voice calm and smooth. Had she been anyone else, and had they not been standing in an arena of blood and bodies, she might think him to be a kind, gentle creature. "I'll spare you if you offer up the jewel to me. Having you at my side might not be too bad."_

_Kagome glared at him. "Never!" she snapped. She had her bow at the ready, an arrow strung against the wood tight. Her eyes narrowed as she took a steady aim at him. Despite the threat of her power, he didn't move out of the way. She let the arrow fly, but it didn't phase him. The faint purple barrier around him dissolved it as acid did to tree branches._

_Before she could blink, a barrage of tentacles soared towards her. They curled around Kirara and slung her away into a large tree. She hit with a sickening crack and fell limp, a low whine coming from her._

"_Kirara!" Kagome was about to race towards her when a beige tentacle coiled around her chest and lifted her from the ground. It squeezed her tighter until it was impossible for her to breathe. She felt her ribs cracking as the grip tightened, and she cried out when she was flung out of the way. She hit a boulder and laid limply on the ground as she tried to breathe. _

_She pushed herself up on shaking arms, but she didn't move fast enough. She wasn't prepared for the tentacle that ripped through her chest, and she hit the ground once more as blood pooled under her._

_Her consciousness was fading from her as she felt him approaching her, seeking the jewel she still had on her. Knowing she wasn't going to survive for much longer, she closed her eyes and made a desperate wish._

_She'd rather die somewhere all alone than let Naraku get his hands on the Shikon no Tama._

"_I-I wish to go to a place where Naraku won't e-ever get the j-jewel," she mumbled out. The jewel decided to grant her wish, and she was wrapped up in a barrier of pink. The last thing she heard before drifting out of consciousness was Naraku's furious shout._

"_**No**__!"_

How was she to know she'd end up surviving the wound that had been fatal? She didn't know she'd live, and she had made the wish just to keep the jewel out of Naraku's hands. Well… she hadn't exactly survived. She had died, but not in the way her companions had. Her soul was brought somewhere and kept safe. She was able to continue to exist.

_She had woken up in a field of white, pink and blue clouds. With her, to her surprise and relief, as an awake Kirara. Her wounds had healed up into faint scars, but she was just fine. She didn't know where she was at first, but she soon came to understand that she had been taken to a place called Oriande. _

_The realm of Oriande had been created by the Shikon no Tama's presence. In this peaceful place, she found a place to call home. It wasn't lonely with Kirara at her side there, even though she missed her friends._

_In this realm, time didn't phase her. She hadn't known how long she'd been there, and she merely went through her time there. Some days she'd walk for hours but never see a change in appearance, as if she had been walking backward on a track._

_The Shikon no Tama gave life to something new in this realm. It breathed power and essence into the alchemy a species called Alteans used. Though the jewel never parted from her, the power of the jewel flowed through the realm. She could feel it's pulse of power everywhere, even if the pink bauble hung innocently from her neck._

_Kagome chose to form a guardian of the realm. The White Lion of Oriande was created from her energy, and of course, she modeled its appearance after her only companion in the pastel world- Kirara._

_The White Lion stood guard at the entrance of Oriande. It denied all those unworthy of access, keeping it safe from those who only seek power and strength._

_She wasn't sure how long it had been before she was able to leave, at long last. She felt the pull at her soul, and she was finally able to depart from the pastel realm located deep in the depths of starry black space._

_She was born to the royal family of planet Altea, as the second born and only daughter to the king and queen. Sealed around her neck was a pink jewel that was all too telling about who she was. None outside the royal family knew that the Woman of Oriande had been reborn into their family as their daughter._

_Kirara had been able to leave, too. Much to the family's astonishment, a twin-tailed cat had practically been waiting outside in the gardens on the eve of her birth. She wouldn't leave, pacing around and meowing for attention. Of course, she was taken in as a pet due to her persistence and friendly nature. _

_Right away she attached herself to their daughter's side._

She adjusted her body some, swapping how she was sitting when it began to get uncomfortable. She didn't think she was so far along, but she felt bigger than she expected to be. She set the hand that wasn't petting Kirara onto her swollen midsection and hummed thoughtfully. She wasn't alone for much longer before the door opened. Her eyes swept over the room before landing on the form of her husband, and she felt a warm smile lift her lips.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Zarkon questioned, curious as to why she was still up despite her previous statement. Kagome nodded, and she realized she still felt incredibly tired.

"I did, and still do," she said, giggling softly as she continued, "I just sat down and turns out I'm more comfortable like this than laying down."

She had returned to their room and put her hair up so she could take a nap, but she had ended up getting distracted by her thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed under her breath as Zarkon approached her. He knelt before her as she sat on the edge of the bed. One of his hands braced his weight and his other rested next to hers on her stomach. It was faint, but small movements could be felt every now and again.

He had something he wanted to talk about, she could feel it. She opened her eyes and looked expectantly at him. Kirara looked at him before closing her eyes and nuzzling close to Kagome, returning to her dozing state.

"What should we name him?" he asked finally,

Kagome blinked as she considered the question. In her eagerness for their son to arrive, she had forgotten one important thing, and that was giving him a name. "I've been so excited that I completely forgot about names," she said, lifting her hand and tapping her chin thoughtfully as she heard Zarkon chuckle.

She thought it over for a few seconds before she was distracted by a yawn. Tears of exhaustion pricked in her eyes and she let out a low whine. "I'm too tired to even think about it right now," she said, and she waited for him to move his hand before she got up again. Kirara moved the moment she did, hopping along the bed as Kagome slowly walked to the head of it. She pulled the covers back and settled down with her head on the pillow, sighing in satisfaction as she relaxed.

Zarkon approached her side of the bed, being mindful to have limited contact with her pet cat as he brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face. "Have a nice rest, my love," he said as she finally went to sleep.

Kagome murmured something incoherent in response as she drifted off to sleep, but he was certain he'd heard her say, "I love you."

* * *

C.R: So, as mentioned above, I'm redoing this. I love the idea still and I want to make it better.

I don't know if I'll still pair Kagome up with someone else for the end pairing.

Some more information to know for this story;

Lotor does join the Blade of Marmora.

That's it for now, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I got all the errors out before posting, but, if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she loves seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her finally gets his chance to meet his mother._**

_Pairing: Zarkon x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
I decided to redo this one.  
Flashbacks/Past are written in bulk _italics_.  
Will lack canonicity.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, she could do nothing to get him to listen to her worries and fears. She could _feel_ the way Daibazaal was suffering. Kirara paced around her anxiously, curling around her in her larger form as if to protect her as she headed back to where she had been barred from. She didn't make it far before her legs gave out, and Kirara crouched next to her to help her support her weight before she hit the hard ground.

_That_ place drained everything she had, yet, at the same time, it gave her an overload of the quintessence contained there. Kagome settled onto her knees, her arms shaking as she tried to help herself back up. Kirara stood slowly, aiding her in getting back up on her feet. She stood at her side, letting Kagome lean all her weight on her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a while since she'd been there, the last time being just before she learned of her pregnancy. Since she no longer conducted research, she wasn't allowed to enter. Well, because of that and because she was pregnant, it wasn't safe for her. She had no idea what experiments Honerva was conducting, but without her there to brush off the dangerous and bad ones, there was nothing stopping them.

She had tried to get them to stop, tried to will them to close the rift, but she had no such luck. The last time she was in the observation deck burned in her mind, and she settled her weight against Kirara.

_She had a bad feeling about this. Kagome let her eyes drift over to the open rift she was observing. Something felt wrong, and a second later a wave of dizziness washed over her._

"_Hnngh…" Kagome hit the ground, pain shooting through her palms and knees when she hit the ground. An aching pain spread through her stomach and chest, rendering her gasping for breath._

_Zarkon was at her side in an instant, helping her back up. Her legs trembled as she clung to him so she wouldn't slip again. Something felt wrong, so very wrong, as she looked back at the rift. Kagome shook her head, eyes turning to Honerva._

"_We need to shut this entire thing down," she said. Her voice grabbed both Honerva and Zarkon's attention._

"_What?" Honerva turned to her, a glare on her face. "Don't you know what we will lose if this is ended?"_

_Kagome pushed herself out of Zarkon's grasp, nearly falling when another sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. She planted her feet firmly and waited for it to pass. Once it did, she looked at Honerva._

"_This- all of this is a horrible idea!" Kagome said, "Alfor was right, it must be closed. You remember those creatures that came through- who knows what else will slip through!"_

"_Honerva's research will continue, Kagome," Zarkon said. He set his hand on her shoulder. "If you no longer want to continue your work, then I won't stop you, but the rift will remain open."_

"_What?" Kagome looked at him, shocked. _

"_This is my decision."_

_Kagome felt her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel the disbelief on her face as Zarkon stepped away from her to oversee Honerva's research. The shock melted from her face, getting replaced by a look that was a mix of anger and worry._

"_Well, it's the wrong decision," she said. This time it was his turn to look at her in shock. He was about to say something when Kagome turned and walked away from him, not giving him the chance to speak._

She was pulled from her thoughts when a familiar aura brushed along her senses. Despite her worries, she couldn't help the smile she felt brightening up her face at the sight of a familiar lion. When Alfor was out of the Red Lion, Kagome waved to him.

Alfor saw her leaning against Kirara, the cat's large tails twisted around her body. When her tails moved, he felt his eyes go wide. Alfor's happiness at seeing her twisted into surprise at seeing her swollen midsection. He stepped over to his sister, gently gripping her arms as he walked her to more steady ground.

"I had no idea you were pregnant, Kagome," he said, his voice soft. The thought of this dying planet burned harder in his mind as he looked her over. She looked tired and frail. How could his friend not realize the effects his pursuit of power was having on his wife, of all people and things? "This is no place for you to be as you are," Alfor said then, his voice solemn.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into Zarkon," Kagome said, looking up at him in hope. "He won't listen to me. Honerva either."

Alfor felt his frown deepen. "I will try to get through to them," he said. Kagome hugged him. He returned it before moving back. He offered her an arm to help her walk with him.

The ground, which had once been a vibrant, rich red had turned sickly in color as the planet showed its dying and suffering surface. He helped Kagome along as they head to the observation deck overlooking the quintessence rift.

"Alfor, hello," Zarkon noticed the appearance of the Altean King, his attention falling to land on Kagome a second later. "You should be resting, Kagome."

"It's fine," she said in response, resting her hand on her stomach. The tension and pressure surrounding her felt anything but fine, but she stood her ground.

Alfor looked at Zarkon. "I heard there were three more earthquakes," he said.

"No need to worry," Zarkon said. "I'm installing stabilizers to help strengthen Daibazaal's cohesion."

Alfor's frown deepened. "Zarkon, Daibazaal's on the edge of collapse." He glanced at Kagome, watching the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth. "I've had my scientists scan Daizabaal. Before long, the structural integrity will fracture and the planet will collapse."

"I can't put an end to Honerva's work, not now. She's discovering new things every day." Zarkon said, denying the idea as soon as it had a hint of being brought up.

Alfor turned to Honerva, facing the console and focusing on her work, nothing else, almost as if she was in a trance-like obsession. "Hello, Honerva," he said.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "I hope you don't intend to shut down my work here," she said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard as she kept her focus down at what she was currently working on. "There is still so much we could learn from the rift."

"I'm worried about the stability of-" He paused when a creature leaped up onto Honerva's shoulder. He recognized it after getting a better look. Though it looked different, it was Honerva's cat. "Is- That's Kova?" When she nodded, Alfor asked, "how old is he?"

"Kova is twenty-eight deca-phoebs." Kova looked at Alfor as she spoke. "Not long after the creatures attacked, he fell ill, and I started treating him with quintessence."

"No…!" Alfor couldn't suppress the horror he felt at hearing those words. Kova jumped to the floor, arching his back as he hissed at Alfor. Kirara, next to Kagome, hissed back but did not go near him. Her fur stood on edge.

"From that we understand… Quintessence is much more than any of us could have ever understood before, " Honerva said. "Quintessence is life itself."

"Honerva… this is going too far," Alfor said. Honerva whirled around, and Alfor noticed how Kagome stepped back as if something had bitten her.

"You've always been a coward!" Honerva snapped at him. He barely found himself recognizing her. Her hair had turned a dull gray, and her markings now stretched unnaturally down her cheeks. Her eyes and cheeks had become hollow and sunken. "You want to close the rift, but we should be expanding it!

"You've gone mad," he said, backing away in astonishment. "All this prolonged exposure has corrupted your mind. Honerva, you must stop these experiments."

"We've only scratched the surface, Alfor!" Zarkon said. "We can rule this entire universe. We can live forever- all of us!"

Alfor's expression twisted into one of anger. "No. I refuse to be a part of this," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Alfor, please!" Kagome tried to grab his arm, but her fingers only met air when he stepped out of her reach. "Please…"

He looked at her, a sad, remorseful look on his face and gently set his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He saw the tears catch in her eyes and he moved his hand away. The thought of taking her back to their home planet crossed his mind, but it soon faded when he saw her step back and steady her feet in place. She wouldn't go, not until she had no other choice. She wouldn't abandon her husband and the planet they lived on.

He bid her a farewell, lightly letting his hand brush back a few strands of loose hair, leaving not long after. In his absence, Zarkon approached her and took her into his arms. Kagome didn't look at him, instead letting her attention fall on the black shadow hanging over Honerva. Red eyes glowered at her, freezing her to her core. She knew those eyes...

"I told you not to come back to his area," he said. Kagome glanced up at him. "For now, it's safer if you aren't here. You should go and rest, Kagome."

He pulled his arms away and went back over to where Honerva was, completely focused on the work she was doing once more. It was only a second or two after he turned away from her when her vision ran black and she felt her weight tip back. Kirara caught her from behind on her back, and she crouched down so Kagome could land safely on the ground. Barely conscious and trying to regain her bearings, she heard Zarkon rush over to her. She felt her weight lift, but she couldn't feel his touch.

"Kagome?" Zarkon tried to carefully help her back up, but she remained motionless in his arms. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed completely. Her breathing turned shallow and her skin began to turn unnaturally cold under his touch. "Kagome!"

He heard a second thud from behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to spot Honerva in a similar state as Kagome. Zarkon stood, cradling Kagome's fragile frame safe to him as he called for someone to take Honerva to her room. He took Kagome to their room and set her on the bed.

Several days went by before Honerva woke, but Kagome remained the same. Her skin was turning unnaturally pallid. He began to fear the worst, that'd she'd never wake.

Zarkon knelt on the floor next to her in bed, his hand encasing her smaller, cold one. It wasn't frigid, but it was still far too cold than what could be good for her. He let his hand move, placing it on her stomach instead. He waited for what felt like hours, but no movement could be felt.

On the other side of her was her cat. She was watching her with wide, red eyes as she sat in her smaller form. After a moment, she swapped her attention. Kirara stood up and tucked herself into the crook of Kagome's neck, curled into a small ball as she went to sleep. She refused to leave her side. She refused to eat. She refused anyone trying to move her away from Kagome's side.

The door opened, and a guard stood at the threshold, not moving to step in the room. "Emperor Zarkon, Honerva is well enough to be seen," the guard said before stepping away once his job of informing his Emperor of the news was finished.

Zarkon stepped away from Kagome and made his way to the door. He'd find a way to help her.

* * *

When he stepped into Honerva's chambers, she was still bedridden. He could see her hands fidgeting, fingers clenching and unclenching the blankets that pooled around her. Her breathing was erratic, and she was mumbling incoherently.

Honerva heard the door open, but she didn't dare look away from the spider-shaped shadow on her ceiling. Red eyes on its back stared down at her, freezing her gaze in a staring contest she feared to break. No one else saw it but _she_ knew it was there. It was real. It had come through the rift, but she had no idea what it wanted out of her.

Zarkon approached her and stopped beside the bed. Honerva didn't acknowledge him. She kept whispering incomplete and incoherent fragments.

"Honerva," Zarkon spoke to her as clear as he could, trying to garner her attention. Her amber eyes wouldn't focus on him. Instead, she kept her eyes straight up at the ceiling as if something was above her, seizing her trembling focus. "Honerva…!" He tried again, this time letting his voice rise, and it worked. For a split second, her eyes darted to him before she looked away again.

Zarkon let his eyes drift up to where the altean alchemist was focused on, but he couldn't see what she seemed to see.

She choked out cries of red eyes watching her, but he saw nothing that she did. Her voice teetered on both panic and unease. He didn't know if he'd get the answers he was after, but he still had to try.

Zarkon knelt next to her, trying to get her attention to focus on his voice. "Honerva… I have to know," he said. Her attention remained focused upwards as her rambling mumbles continued. "There must be a way to help Kagome recover. She's your friend, you must want the same."

Her mumbles stopped at the mention of Kagome's name. Her eyes went wide, horror staining her expression as the large, black arachnid-like shadow froze over her. The red eyes on its back flashed brighter and a mouth of sharp teeth opened on its back. A second passed, and the rows of teeth warped into a smile down at her. It turned shapeless over her, hovering in the same place it always was. A moment later, the black shadow lunged to her, and it felt like she was smothered. The scream she felt trapped never slipped from her silent form. Her eyes flashed red before going right back to their gold coloration.

Zarkon didn't notice the shift in her expression, having his attention at his knees on the floor, but he did hear her silence. When he looked at her next, the expression had faded, and her eyes were hollow of emotion.

"... there is a way…" Honerva spoke. The sudden calmness she spoke with took him by surprise, but he ignored it and believed it was because of her worry for Kagome.

"Tell me, Honerva," Zarkon said as he stood back up. "Please, tell me."

She looked at him, turning her head so she could meet his stare. Something felt off about her as she looked at him with her emotionless expression. "The rift… the rift will bring her back."

"How?" Zarkon questioned, his voice hard. He'd do anything to save his wife and child.

"Voltron," Honerva said as she looked away. "It's the only way to save her."

Her words pieced it together for him, and he realized what she was telling him to do. With Voltron, they'd be able to enter the rift, just as Honerva instructed.

"If it's what I must do, then so be it," he said as he left the room. He had to convince the rest of the paladins to do this.

After he had left, Honerva sat up. The blankets pooled at her lap as she glanced at her hands. A laugh bubbled up in her chest, and it soon spilled from her lips and out her strained throat. Shadowing her voice was a deeper one, darker and full of malice.

Deep inside, her spirit clawed at the darkness that had nested inside her, but her soul was far too weak to reclaim her body for her control.

Her gold eyes faded to red as she sat there, the echo of the laugh fading through her quiet room. Her mouth moved, but it wasn't her speaking, not anymore.

"This will be fun."

* * *

He stood at the head of the table, the rest of the Paladins of Voltron on either side of him. None of them knew why, exactly, Zarkon had called for this meeting, but they soon learned of Kagome's condition.

"Alfor tried to warn me, but I refused to listen," Zarkon said. "Now, my wife is comatose and Daizabaal is on the brink of collapsing." He let his gaze roam over each of them in the room with him as he continued, "so I beg you, my trusted comrades, to help me on this dangerous task. We must close the rift once and for all, and we need Voltron to do so."

Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan looked between one another before then nodded in agreement, choosing to trust and help Zarkon.

"You have us," Trigel, the green paladin, said. "We'll help you."

Zarkon nodded and turned to face Alfor, who stood with a hardened expression on his face due to the news of his sister's condition. "I hope it's not too late to seal off the rift and help Kagome and my planet and recover from this." Zarkon held his hand out to Alfor. "I hope it's not too late to rebuild our friendship, either, Alfor."

Alfor looked to Zarkon's offered arm, and after a moment's consideration, he grabbed it in a show of camaraderie.

"I'll help you," Alfor said at last. If his words were true, then the rift needed to be closed for Kagome's sake, and he'd go along to help.

* * *

When they were set to head into the rift, Zarkon gathered Kagome into his arms and safely set her in the Black Lion without the others realizing it. The blanket she wrapped up in did nothing to warm her, and Zarkon gave her one last look as he took his spot at the helm.

"I will bring you back, my love," he said as he went to meet the rest.

They formed Voltron and the observatory was ripped from the rift.

"Honerva told me we must use the power of the quintessence to close the rift. It's the only way," Zarkon said. "We must first make the opening bigger to draw in the power."

"How do we do that?" Gyrgan, the yellow Paladin, asked.

"We'll use the sword," Alfor said in response.

Zarkon agreed, and Voltron formed the sword. Not long after it was formed, the sword was plunged into the opening of the rift. The crater under them flooded with a blue, glowing light.

The Paladins felt the overload of power, and they struggled to stay focused and in union. A flash of light swallowed them, and when they were able to focus again, they discovered they were afloat in the quintessence rift.

"Are we-" Blaytz looked around, spotting the void of white surrounding them. "Where are we?"

"We've entered the rift," Alfor said. He didn't have the chance to say anything else before an alarm sounded. At once he searched to the cause, and he spotted Zarkon leaving the Black Lion. In his arms, Alfor could see Kagome's comatose body cradled bridal style. "Zarkon? What are you doing?!" Alfor tried to call out to him when he saw Zarkon lift Kagome up to be exposed to the quintessenced around them. "We must get them out of there!"

"And fast," Blaytz said. "Those creatures are back!"

The creatures swarmed around Kagome, nearly ripping her from Zarkon's hands. He realized they were trying to take her from him, and he fought to pull her back to him.

"Let her go!" Zarkon shouted furiously. When he heard her cry out, the first sound he'd heard from her in so long, he tried to pull her to his chest. The creatures left her but soon swarmed around him, instead.

Kagome felt her consciousness fading in and out as she looked around the white void around her. The Shikon no Tama around her neck began to glow a faint pink as a pink barrier surrounded her, protecting her. She looked under her, and she saw Zarkon surrounded by the creatures of the rift. She tried to reach a hand out to him, but she couldn't get through to him as the creatures swarmed and separated them.

"... Zarkon!"

She saw his hand reach for her own, but she couldn't grab it. Kagome couldn't focus on anything around her as her vision speckled black, exhaustion creeping up her spine. The rift stole every bit of energy she had. When she was suddenly removed from the world of white, she could only figure that one of the paladins had caught her and Zarkon. She felt his hand in her own, at last, and let herself fade out again.

Once they had gotten out of the rift, the rest of the paladins crowed around to check on the two that had been submerged in the quintessence. At first glance, both were motionless, laying dead to all who looked at them. Alfor stepped closer and felt relief when he saw Kagome's chest moving with faint breaths.

He stepped between her and Zarkon before she could wake and see him lying motionless. For a brief moment, her eyes fluttered open, meeting Alfor's worried gaze. She tried to lift a hand, but she couldn't move it. She felt Zarkon's hand holding it loosely, but she couldn't make herself pull it away. She tried to focus on him, her body trembling. "A-Alfor?"

Alfor remained between his sister and the body of Zarkon, refusing to risk letting her see him lying dead at her side.

Zarkon had succeeded in bringing her back, but it had cost him his life.

* * *

When she learned of Zarkon's death, Kagome felt as if her world had stopped. She was bedridden, too weak to move without the help of Kirara. When it came time to pay her respects to him and bid him a farewell, Kirara carried her down the hall to the funeral chamber.

Once she was ready, Alfor joined her in heading back to her room aboard Zarkon's ship. She was quiet as Kirara toted her inside, and Alfor helped her into bed so she wouldn't accidentally fall.

"Kagome, do you wish to return to Altea with me?" Alfor asked as he sat next to her on the bed. Kirara turned back into her smaller form and laid next to her.

"..." She was silent in response, her arms curled safely around her stomach. He doubted she'd even heard his question. Alfor sighed. He stood up and spared her one last look.

"I'll leave and let you get some rest," he said as he made his way to the door. "I'll check back in with you soon, Kagome."

"Safe travels," she said in response as she leaned into the pillows and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The ache shooting through her body sent her into another onslaught of tears as she cried out in pain. Her fingers fisted into the sheets underneath her as another searing pain tore through her. Her breaths came out in labored pants, screams and cries of pain tearing from her throat in between them.

Her hands trembled as she held onto the sheets with every ounce of strength she had. Another scream fell from her dry lips, only for this one to become shadowed by a high-pitched cry.

Finally… after what had felt like an eternity, she was able to breathe somewhat normally again. Her pointed ears focused on the sound of crying, and she perked up the best she could in search of the source. Her blue eyes landed on the medic holding the child, and she held her arms out in a silent demand for her baby.

"Give him to me," she forced out, ignoring the scratchy dryness of her throat. The medic had no choice other than to listen to her, and he handed the newborn over to his mother. He walked the short distance to her side and deposited the child into her waiting arms. Not long after, he stepped away and went to focus elsewhere.

Kagome held her son to her bosom, cradling him close as she smiled a tired smile at him. She eventually got him to silence his wails. When he did, he looked up at her as she gently trailed her fingers over his face.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she bent forward as best she could to press her lips against his forehead in a tender kiss. "My darling son," she hummed, "my Lotor."

The serenity she felt at that moment soon was torn to pieces when the door to her room opened. She looked up out of reflex, and her grip on her son held him securely against her. Panic ran through her veins when she looked up at her husband. The medic in the room with her looked on with a similar expression on his face as the deceased Emperor entered the room.

She could feel her consciousness fading, the exhaustion from her labor catching up to her. She fought to stay awake but she soon lost the battle as Lotor was taken from her hold. He began crying at being out of her arms.

"Take him away," Zarkon ordered, glowing purple eyes sparing only a quick glance at his son.

"But Emperor-"

"I said _take him away_!"

Having no other choice than to listen, the medic took the galra prince and went to set him in the bassinet that was in the room.

Kagome, who was still fighting to stay awake, tried to grab at the medic. "N-no I'll hold him!" she said, but her voice went unheard. Hearing him crying out for her, for comfort broke her heart.

Alone next to him, Kagome glanced up at Zarkon. He was silent as he stood at her side, but she felt anything but at peace by him anymore. Her consciousness faded, and the last thing she saw was his form standing over her.

* * *

It was sometime later when she was strong enough to move. Kirara had stuck by her side her whole life as an altean, but Kagome spared her one last glance as she smoothed her dress down. She got out of her bed, heart heavy with the knowledge of what she had to do, and what might happen if she failed.

"Kirara…" she turned to face the feline sitting on her bed. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Her eyes landed on the sleeping body of her son. "Stay with Lotor," she said.

Kirara looked up at her, blinking curiously at those words. She looked at the sleeping infant, ears twitching as she leaped from Kagome's arms and back onto the bed.

"I doubt Zarkon would kill his own son, but in case I fail, keep him safe."

"Mew!" Kirara's quiet meow in response made her smile as she headed over to Lotor. She knelt over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his brow before leaving the room at last.

She didn't want to hurt him, but someone had to do something to stop him from his path of destruction. She still loved Zarkon, even if the one who had come back from death wasn't her husband.

Her strength had come back to her, and she couldn't afford to waste any more time. Kagome found him in the throne room, his back turned to her.

"Why have you come?" he asked, his voice was coarse and cold as he spoke to her.

She remained silent as she stopped behind him. He turned to face her soon, glowing eyes meeting her blue.

"I can't let you keep doing this," she said softly. "This man before me is not the same man I married. You brought me back, and I'd hate myself forever if I didn't try to bring you back."

Honerva was in the room with him, covered in a dark cloak. If not for the faint aura, she'd never have recognized her. Her skin had turned purple, the dark influence in her burying the true side of her deep down inside her.

Honerva… no, her new alias was Haggar. Haggar and Honerva were nothing alike. The witch in front of her was Haggar, not her old friend.

Kagome walked towards him, a pink glow surrounding her hands. "So, Zarkon, please. Let me bring you back to me."

She'd look past all he'd done so far, and they could rebuild if he just came back to her.

Kagome took a step towards him, holding out both arms for him to come to her. She thought for a moment she saw a glimpse of the man that she loved, but before she could get a better glance, a static pain shot through her body.

"Aah!" The scream that ripped from her throat was deafening, and Kagome hit the ground. Haggar lowered her hand as Kagome landed on the ground in a crumpled pile. She tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. Haggar's attack had been paralyzing strong.

Kagome turned her attention up to Zarkon, who stood over her and watched her. The previous change was gone, and he was back to the man she didn't know.

"My only weakness, my deepest shame," he said as she looked up at him. Kagome felt tears prick in her eyes at his words. "You are both my weakness and shame. I have no need for you anymore."

Her tears slipped down her cheeks as she reached for him, silently pleading for him to take her hand and return to her. "Z-Zarkon… Please!" He walked away from her, leaving her laying on the floor. Her consciousness soon faded, and she was left alone on the cold floor of the throne room.

* * *

"My dear sister."

A familiar voice pulled her from her unconscious state. As she opened her eyes, Kagome realized she was cradled securely in the arms of Alfor. She looked up to meet his eyes. He shared the sorrowful look she could feel on her face.

Alfor set her on her feet, but she soon hit her knees as she felt her tears build up in her eyes again. She crumbled as she cried, and Alfor felt his heart clench as he heard her cries.

Her Zarkon couldn't be gone. Not like this. Not turned into a monster she couldn't recognize.

"I-I tried," she cried out, her heart breaking. Alfor knew what she meant the moment she said it.

"I don't think there's anything that can bring him back, Kagome," he mumbled against the crown of her head. "There is no undoing this, I fear."

The pain in her chest only got worse as he said those words. Kagome lifted a hand and curled it around the pink jewel hanging from the string around her neck. The tears in her eyes broke free, the steams trailing past her light purple markings.

As Alfor chose to hide the lions from Zarkon, even though Allura pleaded to the option of fighting, he put her to sleep and set her in a cryo pod first. He looked to her next, only to freeze in his steps when she shook her head vigorously.

"I must retrieve Lotor from him," she said. "I cannot leave my son with him now that he's become **that**."

"Kagome, I beg of you to go with Allura. She will need you when she awakes again," Alfor approached her and gently gripped her arms to keep his sister from backing away. "I will seek to recover your son from Zarkon, but, please, go with her."

Her eyes softened at hearing him, and she gave a reluctant nod. "I will do as you ask, Alfor, but, please…. Don't let Zarkon hurt Lotor. Please get my son from him."

"I will give everything I am to do so," he said with a promise in his voice. "Farewell, my sister," he whispered as he put her under, too.

She was placed in the pod next to Allura, and he turned to Coran.

He knew what he had to do- just in case. His memories and a copy of his consciousness would be stored in the Castle of Lions. Should he die…

"Coran, will you help me?" Alfor shook his head to clear his mind and asked the last one there with him. He looked back at Coran as he waited for his answer.

"Of course, King Alfor."

* * *

_Despite his attempt, Alfor was unable to find Lotor on Zarkon's ship, dying in the battle against the Galra Emperor. The Red Lion was seized by the Galra while the rest were hidden away. The years that passed were full of planets one after the other crumbling under the Galra hold. The path of destruction spread all over the known universe. Nothing or no one was strong enough to stop Zarkon's devastation. _

.

.

.

Kirara slept tucked against Lotor's arm, her tails twining around his wrist gently. He stirred from his sleep, and Lotor rolled over to face the cat at his side. A smile lifted his lips when Kirara sat up at once. She pressed her nose to his and meowed happily.

She moved off the bed and stretched. A second later, she took on her larger form. She jumped back on the bed and curled around Lotor as she went back to sleep, wrapping him up in warmth.

Lotor smiled against the warm creature. She was in all his earliest memories. For the longest time he had no idea who she belonged to, but then one day he heard some galra soldiers talking about her.

"_I don't know why he bothered to keep the cat around," one said. _

"_Maybe because she was Empress Kagome's pet," the other said. "Emperor Zarkon might keep her for that reason."_

_He tried to keep listening to them, the topic soon swapped from the cat and his mother to something else, and he went back to ignoring them._

Lotor looked up at Kirara's sleeping face. He didn't know really anything about his mother, as his father refused to speak of her. That conversation he'd overhead had been the first time he ever learned her name. But if this cat had been hers, then that made her his now.

He closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper against her, trying to create an image of his mother to remember, but he couldn't. Everything about his was unknown to him, except for this cat.

* * *

C.R: Okay, so, an update for this is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be at the start of the V: LD series. Next to update on my list is A Promise of Light.

Anyway, Kirara will be Lotor's companion in the story. Is it possible for Kagome to bring the Zarkon she knows back, or is he gone? And if she can, then what? Could she forgive him for all he's done? And what about Honerva turned into Haggar, under the power of Naraku?

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not apologies!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Kagome awakes alongside Allura and Coran after 10,000 years, only to be met by the destruction caused by her husband. The new Paladins of Voltron are chosen, and the fight for the cosmos begins anew. The husband she loves seeks to put an end to her, while the son that never knew her finally gets his chance to meet his mother._**

_Pairing: Zarkon x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
I decided to redo this one.  
Flashbacks/Past are written in bulk _italics_.  
Will lack canonicity.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

She didn't know how long it had been once she woke next. Her sleep pod opened, and she stumbled out on uncertain legs. She hit her knees on the metal flooring, bracing herself with her palms before she ended up smacking her head on the ground by accident. Long, white hair fanned out around her, shielding her face as she steadily came to her senses.

Kagome blinked once, and then again as voices burned in her ears. Unfamiliar auras sang to her senses, and she bolted up instantly.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. The group in front of her looked taken aback when she spoke. "Why are you in the Castle of Lions? Where's Alfor?"

Before any of them could try and respond, another pod opened and out fell another woman with snow-white hair. She fell with a cry of "Father!" as she grasped at the air. She stumbled and hit her knees on the flooring, much like the first had. She looked around, trying for a familiar face, and her eyes landed on Kagome standing.

"Kagome!" She ran to her, arms reaching for her.

"Allura!" Kagome met her mid-run and embraced her against her, holding her close as if Allura was her own child.

"Kagome, where is father?" Allura asked, moving back so she could peer clearly at her aunt. Kagome frowned and furrowed her brows as she turned to look at the human newcomers standing and observing them. Allura followed her stare, a glare settling on her face.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Allura asked the humans, still holding tight to Kagome. "Where is King Alfor?"

When a few seconds passed, and they had yet to get an answer, Kagome pushed Allura behind her out of caution and stalked closer to one in the front- a man that was taller than the rest and looked like the leader to her. She snatched his wrist and twisted it behind his back, much to the surprise of the humans. Kagome knocked his feet out from under him and set her foot on his chest, keeping him pinned, not that he tried to fight her any. He laid still, just as surprised as the others. Not even a second after, Allura followed pursuit and did similar to another. She grabbed at his clothing on his shoulder and shoved him face-first into one of the closed and empty cryo pods.

"Answer me!" Allura demanded.

"A blue lion brought us here!" The one Allura had pinned to the cryo pod cried out, arms raised the best he could to show he meant no harm. "We don't know anything else!"

"How did you get the Blue Lion, and where is its paladin?" Allura questioned.

"We found it on Earth!"

"Wait…" Allura let her grip go slack as she stepped back. "How long has it been? Kagome?" She looked to Kagome for an answer, but she couldn't see any on her face.

"Listen, we have no idea what's going on, but Lance is telling the truth. We found the Blue Lion on Earth, and it brought us here."

Kagome glanced down at the one still lying motionless under her foot. She swapped her gaze to Lance, who stood rubbing his shoulder where Allura had grabbed. She could sense no lie from him, and she looked back at the one she stood over. Her eyes met his as she searched his expression for any hostility, but she found none. Kagome removed her foot and let him get up as she turned and walked to the center of the room.

"We need to know how long it's been," she muttered as she set her hands on the console. The room blossomed with new light, and the newcomers looked on in awe.

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Shiro asked as he stood up. "I'm Shiro," he introduced himself first before motioned to the group with him. "That's Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk," he continued, pointing at each one as he said their names. Kagome ignored him.

Allura looked from Kagome and to Shiro. She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm Princess Allura of planet Altea. Kagome is my aunt, King Alfor's younger sister."

Not long after she said those words, a third and final cryo pod opened and a man with orange hair tumbled out and onto the floor. He took a look around, spotting both Kagome and Allura, as well as the strangers among them.

"Enemy combatants!" he yelled out, and Kagome finally glanced over her shoulder.

"Coran- it's fine," she said, "they're harmless to us."

"W-Why you're lucky Princess Kagome was here, otherwise-!" He cut himself off when he heard a pained whisper from where Kagome stood at the console.

"What is this…" Her eyes had gone wide, one hand slipped from the console and pressed to cover her mouth as she stood, horrified.

"What is it?" Coran asked as he walked over to join her. Allura did the same, coming up on her other side.

"It's been ten-thousand years," Kagome said, her voice weak. "All of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed- including Altea."

Allura backed up, hands cupped over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

"The King is gone. Our entire civilization is."

"That can't be," Allura said. A second later she let her hands drop to her sides. "This is _his_ doing."

Kagome looked at Allura as she said those words. She felt tears sting in her eyes as a new pain started in the center of her chest. She wanted to say something, but no words could form.

"Zarkon did this…" she whispered. Even though she had tried, she hadn't been able to bring him back, and these are the consequences that followed. "No…" Kagome shook her head. "This isn't him. The darkness that took him from me is at fault."

"Did you just say Zarkon?"

Kagome turned, her face stoic as she looked towards Shiro. The name seemed to stir him up. He looked at her with a serious light in his eyes.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Zarkon was the Emperor to the Galra ten-thousand years ago."

"I remember him," Shiro said, and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. "I was his prisoner."

"That's impossible!" Allura said. Her stare was cold as she looked at Shiro, angry that he'd dare give Kagome false hope that Zarkon was still alive.

"I'm telling the truth," Shiro said. "My crew and I were captured and taken in as prisoners. I don't remember how I escaped, but I do know I was his prisoner." When he saw Allura's expression change, he continued. "He's after a weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because it's one of the only things powerful enough to stop him," Kagome finally spoke up, and all eyes went to her. "The dark that's taken him fears the power of Voltron, so he has to have it."

Her voice was tense and full of anger, but underlying all that was the undeniable trace of hurt. Why had it come to this? She had found her happiness, at long last, only for the monster of her past to find a way to come back and rip it into shreds.

She didn't know how Naraku had managed to survive, or how he'd come through the rift in the first place, but she knew it'd made him terrifyingly powerful. If he wasn't stopped, then this would never end.

"Kagome?" Allura's voice pulled her from her musings, and Kagome glanced at her with a hardened expression. "Are you okay?"

Kagome sighed and folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to guard herself against the powerful emotions she felt running rampant through her. If she didn't control them, then it wouldn't be pretty once she lost control. She was only thankful that her powers couldn't hurt humans, or else their lives would be in even more danger.

"No… I'm not," she responded honestly, not seeing a reason to lie. "I'm very far from okay, Allura. My husband has lived for the past ten-thousand years under the control of a vile beast who hates me. He's destroyed the cosmos."

Allura looked down at her clasped hands as she said those words. She could feel the pain in her voice. She could remember her younger days, when her aunt would come to visit and how happy she seemed with the Galra Emperor. Furthermore, she could also remember vividly how much Zarkon loved her- he'd never do something to hurt her so badly on purpose. The Zarkon she remembered loved Kagome so much he'd sacrifice himself for her.

Just as Allura was about to go and pull Kagome into a hug she looked to desperately need, she was stopped by Shiro's voice.

"_You're_ Zarkon's wife?"

Kagome looked at him, and she could see the horrified surprise in his eyes. A moment later, she turned her attention downwards with a slow nod. "Yes, I'm the Empress of the Galra Empire. Long ago my husband fell under the control of a foul creature. Though I tried, I wasn't able to bring him back," she said.

If he was still under Naraku's control, was there anything left of the man she had married buried inside him? Or had she lost him completely in the time that had passed?

"Things would be different if I had been able to help him," she muttered softly, squeezing herself tighter. She closed her eyes and tried to reel her emotions back into place, pulling herself back into her calm demeanor.

There was no telling what had become of her son in these years, or if he was even still alive. Had he lived, only to become like Zarkon, living under the control of Naraku? And what had become of Kirara in her lengthy absence?

Kagome inhaled a shuddering breath as she finally opened her eyes again. All eyes were on her, and she felt pressure mounting around her at an alarming rate. Both Coran and Allura had moved closer to her, each of them looking at her with looks that she knew were meant to be comforting. The humans that had been brought here stood silently as if they didn't feel right in disrupting the silence in the room.

She shook her head and finally let her arms uncurl from her. Kagome set one on her hip, the other going to the jewel around her neck. She already knew that once she was discovered to still be alive, she'd become a target for him. Naraku's hatred for her and greedy obsession for the jewel and power ran deep through his very being. And when he did, it'd be his downfall.

This was a fight she refused to lose.

* * *

A familiar pulse of energy shot through her as if it had been electric. Haggar stumbled out of the spell circle she knelt in. The purple crystals around her rattled some before falling back motionless.

Yes, she had felt the Blue Lion again, but something else as well. The aura of the Empress had resurfaced at long last.

She clambered back to her feet and left the room she was in as she went in search of Zarkon. He was found in the throne room, and she approached him with her news.

"The Blue Lion has returned," Haggar said as she crept closer to the silent man standing with his back turned to all. "I'm also able to feel the resurgence of powerful Altean energy."

Zarkon was silent as he let those words sink in. Deep inside him, he felt something stir, but it was quickly buried under the darkness tainting his soul. A face he thought he had forgotten burned bright in his mind, and that same force inside him fought harder, like a beast trapped inside a cage fighting to be freed. As if his very soul was fighting to break out before it was finally silenced and dragged back into the prison of shadows inside him.

"So, she still lives?" he finally said something. The purple glow of his eyes burned brighter, fading into a poisonous red as he chuckled in bitter amusement. "Of course she's still alive. Well, it matters not. Before long, she will fall like the rest and I'll have what belongs to me." He glanced at Haggar and started to move away from her. "Contact my commanders."

* * *

Her heart had never felt so heavy, not in all her years of life- of any life she had lived. That moment from so long ago played on repeat in her mind, furthering to dig in just how she had failed.

She had failed in helping her husband, and the consequences were damning. The world had suffered irreversible damage, and it was by fault of her.

"This is all my fault," Kagome said finally. Her words stole the attention of all in the room. "I'm so sorry, all of you."

"Princess, this is not your fault," Coran said, walking over to her and setting his hands on her shoulders. "You can't blame yourself for this."

She felt a familiar, bitter sting in her eyes as tears began to form. Kagome bit her lip hard, refusing to let herself give in and break down. A flurry of emotions ran through her, and it was getting to be overwhelming for her.

How she wanted to believe Coran when he said those words, but she couldn't. Naraku's grudge against her was what created his motives, his bloodlust and yearning to harm her exacerbating all he's done.

She still longed to save Zarkon and bring him back, just as he had done for her. Without him at her side, things seemed so dim. She felt so lonely, even surrounded by so many faces, familiar and strangers. None of them were her love.

She glanced at her hands, feeling the longing she felt deep inside began to seep into her expression. No matter what, she'd never give in. Long ago he'd given everything he was for her, and she'd return the favor even if it took her life.

Kagome rose her hands as she pulled away from Coran. She fixed her hair back behind her ears and turned to the humans there. They, in turn, looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Voltron is formed by five different Lions," she said finally. "We have two. The other three need to be found."

"Two?" Hunk asked, "where's the other one?"

"The Black Lion was hidden in the Castle of Lions to keep it from being found," Coran said. "It can only be reached once the other four are brought together."

"How do we find the others, then?" Shiro asked.

"My brother had the lions separated to keep them from being found, but I'm able to sense them," Kagome said. "If I was back to my full strength, there'd be no need- I'd be able to call them here." Her ties to the Lions of Voltron ran deep. When Alfor made the, he used her as inspiration. Both her and Kirara. She was connected to each Lion, and in turn, they were connected to her. They didn't have to choose her as a paladin for her to pilot one. "But we don't have time to sit and wait for my strength to return. We must act quickly before things spiral out of our control."

In locating the whereabouts of the lions, and sending the humans there out to find them, there was only one she couldn't find. The Red Lion was barred from her senses as if hidden by a barrier her abilities couldn't penetrate.

Her eyes landed on the few figures that remained present in that room. Four of the five humans had gone to retrieve the Yellow and Green Lions. That was when she felt it, finally.

Even though she hadn't found the Red Lion, she could occasionally feel the pull of it along her senses. It felt as if it was getting closer, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was.

Was she just imagining things due to her lengthy sleep?. Maybe her senses were still getting used to actively working once more? She closed her eyes and focused on the faint aura of the Red Lion for several moments.

No… that wasn't it.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned towards Coran.

"The Red Lion is much closer than we realized," she stated, her voice capturing the attention of the three still present in the room with her. "I am able to feel it. It's heading in our direction."

"Huh?" Coran straightened his spine at hearing those words. He and Allura shared a look at the sudden information that had come from Kagome. "Perhaps it's aboard the Galra ship inbound for us. After ten thousand years, I imagine that the Galra technology has advanced quite a bit. Much more than our current technology, at least. Perhaps they've found a way to prevent you from sensing it."

Kagome frowned and folded her arms over her chest as she looked between the two them, before finally glancing at Keith. If the Galra had the Red Lion, then that could cause a problem for them. It was needed to form Voltron, but it wouldn't do them any help without the other Lions, which, they _should_ obtain- given that the other four managed to succeed.

She could feel them returning before they even showed up, and she turned to expectantly watch the entry point for the group of four.

"Was everything okay?" she asked as they showed up. Hunk and Lance looked a little uneasy, but Pidge and Shiro looked much better, thankfully.

"It was horrible out there," Lance groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Well, I wish we had better news to lighten your spirits, but…"

"Have you been able to find the Red Lion?" Shiro asked, stepping up to her and giving her a worried look. Kagome bit her lip and gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"We have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" She prompted the question, but all she received in return was a look of confusion flashing across his face.

"Uh-!"

"Good news it is, then!" Coran butted in then, holding a hand up and waving a finger around as if to pull attention to him. "The Red Lion's location has been found! It's nearby, actually!"

"That's good," Shiro started to say, only to remember Kagome's mention of bad news. An uneasy feeling spread through his chest as he looked at the three Alteans. "Then what's the bad news?"

"It seems… that the Red Lion has already been claimed by the Galra Empire," Kagome sighed. "It's onboard a ship that is currently orbiting Arus, which just so happens to be the planet we're on."

"They're already here?"

"Yes," she responded as she downcasted her gaze to the floor. She should have realized it much sooner but no such luck. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to the closeness of their aura."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Princess," Shiro responded, attempting to offer her some comfort in her upset state.

She shook her head. "Just Kagome is fine," she said with a soft smile. "We'll be working together, and I'm not a big fan of formality."

Kagome looked over the worried faces of the humans there. The impending armada of Galra forces left her unable to twist her thoughts into anything else, and she was trying to come up with a sort of plan that could work.

"What should we do now?" Pidge asked, speaking a question that was on everyone's mind. "Do we have any ideas?"

Kagome bit her lip, gently gnawing it between her teeth before nipping a bit harder when they picked up a transmission. Like the others, she turned to watch the figure that appeared on screen.

"This is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I speak on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, leader of all known cosmos. I have come to claim the Lions in your possession, and I have come to bring back the Empress of the Galra Empire. Surrender them, or I will destroy this planet."

The transmission ended, and they were left in a tense silence as the gravity of the situation settled around them.

"Kagome as well?"

"It's hardly a surprise," Kagome said. Her words showed how little she worried about learning she was a sought after asset. "The monster that's taken Zarkon from me despises me. If he doesn't kill me, then it's to keep me imprisoned and out of his way. He had his chance to get rid of me ten-thousand years ago, but something must have stopped him."

For that reason, she had hope that her Zarkon was still alive, and that she would be able to bring him back. As if reading her mind, Shiro spoke those words into existence.

"If he's under the control of someone who has a grudge against you, then maybe there's a way to bring him out of that control?" Shiro suggested.

Kagome smiled at the thought. "I'd be so happy if it were possible."

* * *

C.R: Another update for this.

A main change is that Allura won't have her hatred for the Galra and Zarkon, and she'll have positive memories of Zarkon due to Kagome's relationship with him. The main enemy will be Naraku and not Zarkon.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
